Upgrades in PvZ2
Unlike PvZ1 Upgrades, these are bought with gems. Returning Upgrades Gattling Pea The Gattling Pea Finally returns as an upgrade. The Gattling Pea shoots 4 peas at a time. Sun Cost: 250 Recharge: Very Slow Damage: 1nd per pea Toughness: Normal Range: Straight Almanac Entry: Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Plant Food: Gains red facepaint and a 4-spiked helmet, and shoots 180 peas. At the end, it shoots 2 giant peas that deal 30 damage each. Gloom Shroom The Gloom Shroom is great for dealing with multiple lanes. It shoots in 8 directions. Sun Cost: 150 Recharge: Very Slow Damage: Heavy Toughness: Normal Range: 3x3 Almanac Entry: "I've always enjoyed releasing heavy fumes," says Gloom-shroom. "I know a lot of people aren't cool with that. They say it's rude or that it smells bad. All I can say is, would you rather have your brain eaten by zombies?" Plant Food: Rapidly Rotates clockwise and attacks the entire lawn. Cattail The Cattail is basically the repeater of the Homing Thistle. Cattails shoot heat-seeking spikes two times. Sun Cost: 225 Recharge: Very Slow Toughness: Normal Range: LITERALLY EVERYWHERE! Damage: 1nd Per Spike Almanac Entry: "Woof!" says Cattail. "Woof woof woof! Does this confuse you? Do you expect me to say 'Meow' like a cat because the word 'cat' is in my name and I also look like a cat? That's not how things work around here. I refuse to be pigeonholed." Plant Food: Meows and rapidly shoots spikes. New Upgrades Red Warrior The Red Warrior is one of the new upgrades. The Red Warrior shoots Red Swords at Zombies. Sun Cost: 225 Upgrade of: Red Stinger Recharge: Very Slow Damage: 3nds Range: Straight Toughness: Normal/Strong/Very Strong Almanac Entry: Believe it or not, Red Warrior is YOUNGER than Red Stinger. The logic behind this is that when upgraded, the Red Stinger un-ages. Plant Food: Shoots 2 Beams that switch from lane to lane. Twin Sun Shroom ......yeah...... No need to explain... it's pretty obvious... Produces more sun later. Sun Cost: 75 Upgrade of: Sun Shroom Sun Production: Normal/High/Very High Recharge: Very Slow Toughness: Normal Almanac Entry: Welp, this is what happens when an inside joke gets turned into an actual thing... Is this what you wanted? Plant Food: Same as Sun Shroom x2 Pepper Trebuchet Weren't expecting this type of upgrade, were ya? Lobs 3 flaming peppers at zombies. Sun Cost: 350 Upgrade of: Pepper-Pult Range: Lobbed Recharge: Very Slow Toughness: Normal Almanac Entry: "I need more ammo!" says Pepper Trebuchet. All he wants is ammo. It has to be peppers. AMMO!!! Wait... who wrote this? Plant Food: Same as Pepper-Pult x3 Radioactive Banana Like a Banana Launcher, but instantly kills zombies in a 3x3 area of the banana. Sun cost: 825 Upgrade of: Banana Launcher Recharge: Very Slow Toughness: Elevated Gallery PvZ2 Cattail.png Gloom-Shroom(K3NPE).png PVZIAT Gatling PeaCS.png Radioactive Banan2.png Category:ScribbleMasterer's Stuff